Sophia
Sophia, labled as the Sweet, country girl is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. She joined Total Drama Cruise for the money to help her family. Background Sophia was born in a poor family. She works hard to help her family and takes care of the animals and sells the eggs and milk but still her family is poor. When Sophia saw she could join Total Drama Cruise she did it to help her family. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Sophia was knocked off by a big wave and her team lost. She voted for Conner but Reggie was sent packing. Chapter 2 - Sophia failed to go under the pole but her team won in a tiebreaker. Chapter 3 - Sophia went to find a bar of soap and found it most likely in a bathroom and her team were the first team done. Chapter 4 - Sophia milked a cow that Conner stole in the talent show and got a nine and her team won. Chapter 5 - Sophia did the wrestling game and beat Kayla and gave her team invincibility. Chapter 6 - Sophia was on island three and she failed to find food for her team. In the end her team lost and she voted for Myron. Chapter 7 - Sophia had to guess who won the 1943 World Series and she guessed the Bears and that was incorrect. Her team won in the end. Chapter 8 - Sophia went on offense for her team with Tina and Emma. They attacked Stu but failed. She played defense for the rest of the time and her team won in the end. Chapter 9 - Sophia drove the boat in the second challenge and told Tina to keep the bomb balloon. Her team lost and she voted for Emma and Emma was eliminated. Chapter 10 - Sophia and Aaron pushed the disk for their team and Sophia managed to push Tina into the wall. Her team lost and she voted for Tina and Tina was eliminated Chapter 11 - Sophia got her teeth chipped by a rock solid muffin and she could not compete in the challenge. Chapter 12 - Sophia was one of the first people captured but helped Chef find Brianna so she was invincible. She voted for Myron and he was eliminated. Chapter 13- Sophia was on a team with Aaron and Conner. She had to dribble a basketball dow the court. She took almost and hour and pretty much lost for her team. She voted for Aaron but she was eliminated instead. Audition Tape Sophia is sitting on a pile of hay as cows walk all around her "Hey ya'll. I'm Sophia and I should be on your show because I'm nice and love animals." she said. "Bessie over here!" Sophia called as a cow came over and she started milking it "Well, pick me for your show." she says as the camera turns off Trivia *Sophia is a redesign of Sadie's original design. *Sophia was on the last boat and the second one off. *Sophia was stranded on island three. *Sophia received a total of five votes *Sophia sat on Brianna's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise